1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a recessed light fixture and, more particularly, to a recessed light fixture frame having a movable junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
Recessed lighting, where a lighting assembly is mounted in a ceiling or the like, is in common usage in the lighting industry. Generally, a lamp is mounted in a socket within a lamp housing and the lamp housing is secured in a ceiling or the like by a fixture or bracket, commonly known as a frame. The frame may be mounted directly to a joist or include slots for hanger bars, which extend to and are fastened to and between joists.